Lights can be used for purposes such as illumination and marking. For example, lights can be used to illuminate areas for security purposes and/or lights can be used to mark runways, taxiways, and/or approaches at an airport. Lights used to mark runways, taxiways, and/or approaches can operate using halogen bulbs and/or light emitting diodes. Light emitting diodes can offer advantages over halogen bulbs, such as extended life and/or reduced energy usage.
The extended life associated with an LED can reduce maintenance costs associated with purchasing new lights as well as labor associated with replacing lights that have burned out. However, LED lights can still fail, which can cause safety concerns such as when the LED is used to mark a runway, taxiways, and/or approaches at an airport. As such, replacing the LED before a failure occurs can be of importance when ensuring that an airfield is safe for use by aircraft.